Levels of Appreciation
by SarcasmMyAntidrug
Summary: Merlin and Arthur's growing relationship throughout the series. rated T for safety
1. Of Loathing and Tolerance

**1. Loathing**

Not even an hour ago, if someone had told Merlin he'd be leagues beneath the castle and talking to a Dragon on completely civil terms concerning the matter of his and Prince Arthur's 'intertwined destinies', he would've wondered if one of his spells had gone astray and given that person temporary brain damage. And yet here he was, doing just that. Well, perhaps the civil bit was a little much. Because vehemently arguing a completely ludicrous idea in a voice with very heavy undertones of 'are-you-absolutely-_mental_' could never really be called civil, could it? And yet all the beast could do was chuckle and give even more unwanted advice/wisdom.

"None of us can _choose_ our destiny Merlin… and none of us can escape it."

Merlin shook his head fervently; his eyes, filled with denial and other not-so-nice emotions, never left the Dragons'.

"No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot." And no, that was not just his own personal opinion -thank you very much- it was a fact.

Not as much of an idiot as the Prince's father though, apparently, as Merlin was soon to find out.

You know, when you save the 'Once and Future King's' life and then don't ask for a reward, you'd _think_ any sane person would let it go. Or at least have given Merlin a purse full of coins for his troubles. But _nooo_ he's made a _servant_ to the biggest royal pain in the arse around. And _then_ people start applauding? Like being the prat's manservant was something worth celebrating? What about his completely selfless act of valor that merited such a 'reward'? Nope, it's silent as a tomb when _that_ happens. Merlin opened his mouth, about to protest, when the prat himself cut him off to do it for him.

"_Father!_" But the king simply walks away to do God knows what, completely ignoring both their horror-struck looks of outrage. Arthur then proceeds to glare at Merlin as if the whole thing were _his_ fault; which really wasn't fair seeing as he'd just saved the guy and everything. They both turn away at the same time, disgusted. Merlin retires immediately. Gaius comes in not long after and talks to him even more about 'destiny' and 'purpose', causing the Dragon's words to come back to him for the hundredth time in as many minutes.

"…_and none of us can escape it."_

Merlin finds himself seriously hoping this isn't true. Especially when he's called by another servant, or guard, or whatever, informing him that Prince Arthur wants him right away. Gaius' little quip about his 'destiny calling' does nothing to help.

**2. Tolerance**

Once, when a group of visiting knights from a foreign kingdom had passed though his home village on their way to Camelot, Merlin had just sat on a fence and stared, slack-jawed in awe as they trotted by on their regal steeds and in their shiny armor. He had never seen something so uniformly _cool_ in his life before, and he watched them go in open admiration. He may not have ever seriously considered becoming a knight himself, but that didn't stop him from pestering Will into letting him borrow his dad's old chain mail, and swinging a stick around while he fantasized about something _bigger_ than the life he knew in the village.

Well he'd gotten something bigger alright. A bigger position in the royal household that other servants only dreamed about. A bigger understanding of _why_ knights wore armor in the first place. A bigger appreciation of the fact that he'd _never_ have to become one. And even a bigger body too. Thanks to the blows Arthur felt the need to badger him with at every sparring session, he was now swollen all over. And _none _of his new-found bulging-ness was muscle. Which he _really_ could've used at the moment considering that he was pretty sure Arthur was trying to kill him.

Every day at dawn he was told to be up and dressed for combat. Why? Because the Prat needed a sparring partner and all the other servants collapsed after the first blow apparently. This was what had convinced him that His Royal Pain was slowly trying to kill him in the most painful, and unsuspicious way possible. Who was to blame if Arthur 'accidently' hit him too hard over the head one day and he just so happened to die? Merlin that's who; for not being fast enough, strong enough, hard-headed enough. Yes, it'd be all _his _fault. He just hoped he'd have some time off to tend to his wounds while 'His Highness' was busy winning the upcoming tournament.

There was another thing; If Arthur was such a shoe-in for champion, and Merlin so obviously oblivious about anything having to do with swords or armor or maces, then _why_ didn't the Prince find some knight to practice against instead? Yet another hint Merlin was being targeted for murder at the hands of his 'master'. The verbal abuse would have only added insult to injury as well if his ears weren't filled with clanging noises he was _sure_ no one else heard, instead. So he brushed the insults off and acted as polite as possible with as little sarcasm as he could manage in hopes Arthur might change his mind about killing him in the near future. That was him- ever the optimist (aside from the slight paranoia of dying from internal bleeding of course).

Unfortunately for Merlin, tournament etiquette required that he stay on-site for the whole thing, thus ruining his plans for catching a few well-earned naps between fights. What was oddly surprising though was that he actually enjoyed watching Arthur beat everyone. It was nice to have the Prat beating on someone else he supposed. But then, after a very brief encounter with Sir Valiant (now there was a fake name if he ever heard one, especially considering his outfit; yellow and green, the colours of cowardice and jealousy. Really?) Arthur had actually laughed –well, more like snorted really- when he called the yellow-draped knight a creep. And he found his smile widening at the fact. Until he was given a list of chores no mortal man could possibly finish in one afternoon, immediately following.

The compliment of his handy work and armor-fitting the next day was another pleasant surprise, and he had to admit –albeit grudgingly- that maybe being a manservant wasn't so bad after all. As long as he had his magic to help him out every once in a while of course.

Then there was the whole snakes-living-in-a-shield thing. Now _that_ was creepy. And incredibly _stupid_. Really, was 1000 pieces of solid gold really enough to kill over? Okay… maybe it was for some people. But to do so by means of enchantment in a land where people were _executed _on _suspicion_ of possessing magic was beyond idiotic. Granted, Merlin was risking exposure every day for far less than that wasn't he? But the fact that he, as a lowly servant, couldn't even accuse the yellow knight of cheating, or save a man's life, was what really got his blood boiling. And then of course, Valiant had to win all his next fights fairly, after using the snakes on Sir Yuen, landing him in the final round against Arthur. There was nothing left to do but get proof and tell the one person who would have any influence over the king, what was going on. It was his only chance. And he was positively ecstatic- or as close as one can be with the overlying threat of impending doom- that the Prince believed him.

_Only_ because he would be able to convince the King of Valiant's treachery obviously.

Of course though, Yuen had to die and all they had to go by against the entire court was a chopped off snake head, and a servant's word against a knight's. And then he had to go mess it up even more by 'interrupting' the conversation –a rather terrible offence it would seem- when the king was in a right stroppy mood and in no mind to hear his pleas. Then even Arthur got angry at him. Well, that was a particularly regular occurrence in all honesty, by this time it was even more so than usual. Royalty did not take well to being embarrassed or called cowards apparently.

A week earlier, he would've given anything to be sacked and relieved of his duties as the Prince's punching bag. Now however, it actually stung a bit- knowing that Arthur actually hated him. Even more so than he'd ever have expected. So he went to see the Dragon that started this whole mess, and decided a good rant was in order. And what did _he_ have to offer? More riddles that made the prince and him sound more like lovers than anything. But luckily, a revelation, thanks to Gwen of all people, popped into his head and he knew he could make it work. Or at least he hoped. After a couple of hours practicing having gotten him nowhere, as well as a useless conversation with someone who cared more about bravery than his own life, he did the only thing he was ever naturally good at and worked on a spell that would help him. _All night_. He really wished the Prat could know what he did for him sometimes. But only as a passing fancy because if the idiot _did_ manage to figure it out, he'd be on the chopping block. He tightened his neckerchief just thinking about it.

So in the end, he'd finally gotten the spell right, saved Arthur's life _again_, and exposed Valiant. An though that made him feel all very proud of himself and whatnot, for some reason, none of it compared to the feeling of elation he got when the Crown Prince punched his shoulder –rather harder than was necessary really- and smiled as he passed him by on his way to get ready for the banquet (but that was _only_ because Merlin hated to be hated of course. He would've felt the same if he and Gwen had had a fight, he was sure). And at the feast, as if nothing had happened between them just the other day, Arthur came up and started to not only talk, but also _apologize_ to him. Now _that_ smile took a lot to keep tuned down. It wasn't that hard to though once he heard the list of chores the Prat seemed to have left _just_ for him to do when he got back.

When Merlin thought about it later on that night… he couldn't help wondering if maybe Arthur had been intending to re-hire him all along. _­ _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello all. As you might be able to tell, this is my first Merlin fanfic. I just finished watching the entire 1st season on youtube in 2 days. Yes, I have no life. But ONLY because my supposed _friends_ LEFT me alone here to rot in summer school while they're all off visiting family-ha! yeah right, more like partying- around the world. Life is so unfair. So yes, just my little take on the whole series. It might very possibly turn into my first ever slash fic. Usually I dont do slash, but this show just makes it so EASY. I swear there is at least ONE line in every episode that can be misinturpreted to be more than friendship. Which is why I've started at the beginning.

Also I would randomly like to comment on the fact that my word processor recognised the name Gaius, but not the word prat. How retarded is that?!

Anyways, hope you all enjoy it. And I do try my best, so a review would be REALLY appreciated. Thanks! :) And yes, the title is subject to change as I dont really like it that much. Ideas would be welcome.


	2. Of Indecision

**Author's Note: Hey! I'm back! So soon too. Really, this is like a record for me. **

**Anyways, on to the point of this little AN. I just wanted to thank everyone that put this story on alert, favourited it and especially reviewed. If you did the latter, I've written my responses at the bottom of this chapter. Speaking of, I'd like it known that I had _no idea_ this chapter would be as long as it is, so I'm sorry that I could only include one episode. Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoy a bit of Arthur's perspective this time! Thanks again!**

************

* * *

**3. Indecision**

Arthur woke up later than usual that morning. He was confused at first. Wasn't there usually something that happened right about now? Still on his back, he lifted his head and scanned the room. It was a complete mess. Ah! That's right! Merlin. _Merlin_ was supposed to be up already. _Merlin_ was supposed to have woken _him_ up by now. Where _was_ he? Arthur lay in bed for quite a few minutes afterwards. But still… nothing. This was the latest his new manservant had ever been. He sighed heavily and pulled himself upright and over the side of the mattress. It's not like he _needed_ someone to dress him, he told himself, it just made it that much easier to get ready, that's all.

Turns out dressing oneself is harder than it looks when you've had someone to do it for you your entire life. First there was his immense wardrobe to go through. What to wear… what to wear… Oh! Those pants looked nice! Hmm… a silk shirt would feel good today. But wait, what was the temperature outside? Would silk be too breezy? Alright then, leather was always pretty dashing. This black shirt _was_ one of his favorites. He took the black leather jerkin out of his cupboard and put it on the bed next to his… equally black leggings. Now that wouldn't do. Dressing in one color was only done on formal occasions, and even then who'd ever heard of wearing all and _only_ black? No, he'd try something else. He turned back to his cupboard.

Fifteen minutes later, Merlin had still not arrived to offer his _paid_ assistance, and Arthur's entire wardrobe was spread out on his bed as he searched through the pile frantically. He had _just_ seen those brown pants! Where _were_ they?! Throwing a hideously pink shirt he never knew he had –or _why_ he had it either for that matter- on the bed in frustration, he turned around and scanned the room as if hoping a servant might pop our of the stonework to offer him assistance. None did. But wait… in the corner there… weren't those the clothes he'd worn yesterday? He walked over and picked them up gingerly, bringing them to his nose and giving a tentative sniff. Huh, these weren't so bad. And Merlin had picked them out for him originally, so obviously they would be suitable for the day… right? He threw his nightshirt off quickly, before he changed his mind, and attempted to dress himself.

With more difficulty than one would expect too. First the shirt was inside out. _Then_ it was backwards. And finally, he could not _for the_ _life of him_ seem to get his left leg to fit into the proper legging of his pants, as it kept somehow slipping into the same one his right leg already occupied. So with all the hopping about on one foot finally tripping him over on his behind, Arthur discovered pants were _much _easier to put on while sitting down. How _did_ the servants do it every morning? The jacket was easy enough to do, although getting the collar unstuck from where it had tucked in at the back of his neck took a little more hopping around and arm waving as well. All that was left were the boots… which had laces. _Why_ had he never tried to learn how to tie laces before? Glaring at his boots evilly, he pulled them on, muttering under his breath about the waste of money on a certain servant, and tightened them as best he could before stuffing the laces in the back of his heels. He'd get Merlin to show him how to do it properly later.

Which reminded him… Merlin was _still _late. Exceedingly, annoyingly late. So with an aggravated sigh he left the room, taking small steps whenever no one was around to avoid pulling the laces out from the back of his boots. He had not been down to visit Gaius in many years, but was proud to say that he didn't get lost once trying to find the court physician's quarters. Of course he wouldn't get _lost_ in his own castle! It wasn't his fault all the tapestries had been rearranged and caused him to make a wrong turn or five. He _still_ knew where he was going and would turn around after a few minutes of aimless wandering. So technically, he was not lost. And besides, without having taken that third wrong turn, he never would've found out that his father needed Gaius anyways, would he?. Finally seeing the physician's door up ahead, he called out. Everyone should have fair warning of the arrival of their Prince, after all, shouldn't they? Especially when said Prince was in a not-so-good mood.

"Merlin!" The door was opened as soon as he reached it, a flustered looking country bumpkin blocking his view inside. Not that he was looking.

"Ah, I'm on my way. Sorry I'm late." Pfft. As very well he should be.

"Don't worry. I'm getting used to it." Which was true. He'd just never had to _dress_ himself before due to his manservant's tardiness. It better not happen ag- wait… was that a… _flower_ in his neckerchief? Merlin must've noticed him staring at it, as he looked down and took it out to show him.

"Oh. Ah. Gwen; she gave it to me." The younger man clarified, waving it around as if to add flourish to his explanation. Arthur felt it best to ignore this, and get on with what he'd been semi-sent to do on his way there.

"Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now." He instructed, before walking away to go to the main court himself. If he was going to have a servant, the boy might as well do something useful. Besides teach him how to tie up his laces when they were alone next, that is. No need for others –especially Gaius and his sarcastic eyebrow- to know their Prince wasn't totally competent in everything he did.

Merlin and Gaius walked in not long after Arthur himself to observe the body of the fallen servant. The Physician and the King shared a few words, but it wasn't until sorcery was mentioned that Arthur really started to pay attention. His father and magic? _Bad_ combination. The news shook Uther up visibly, as the King grabbed Arthur's shoulder to pull him aside and give orders. He could do nothing but watch the dead body lying blue and vein-y on the floor in apprehension and agree to everything his father told him to do. It was mostly standard procedure, until the last demand.

"And lend the Physician your servant." The King said, looking back at the boy in question. Arthur was incredulous. Did that mean he'd have to get dressed by himself? _Again_?

"_Merlin_? Wh-" his father cut him off.

"We _need_ Gaius to find a cure. He needs all the help we can give him." Arthur didn't quite see how Merlin was supposed to be in any way a form of 'help', but he kept his mouth shut.

"If Gaius is right, then believe me, this city will be wiped out." Well that didn't sound too good. His father walked away to consult with his advisors, after reminding him about the evilness of sorcery and its undermining of their rule. And it was on that happy note that Arthur got straight to work.

The lower town was where he started, as that's where the first victim had lived and died, but nothing was found. He decided to search the castle next, following the last steps of the dead servant. Gaius' workroom was one of the first places he looked. He didn't know why. Probably because if there _was_ anything weird-looking enough to be magical, it'd most likely be found there. He noticed a small set of stairs leading to a doorway at the back of the room.

"What's this room up here?" he asked, pointing.

"It's mine." His manservant answered. Merlin's room huh? Interesting. He walked up slowly, very much enjoying the invasion of his excessively tardy servant's privacy. It was worse than he expected.

"Merlin, come here…. Look what I found." Merlin's over-concerned face was worth the made-up suspense.

"I've found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard." The command 'use it' was hinted silently. Really, there were clothes, and other… things _everywhere_. Arthur just thanked God Merlin took better care of _his_ room than the boy obviously did for his own. If his room ever got this messy he'd have at least _two_ servants come to tidy it up. Fortunately dirty rags and such were all Arthur found, thus bringing an end to what he'd already knew would be a fruitless search. Merlin was the last person he'd suspect of ever being a sorcerer, even if his life depended on it (A/N: which it did, but shhh, don't tell him that).

All of Arthur's time the next few days, was occupied with the hunt. Every house, every stable, every nook and cranny had been searched thoroughly, yet still there was nothing. At the end of each day, Arthur sometimes found himself wistfully hoping Merlin would be in to help him get ready for bed. _Only_ because he was too exhausted to do it himself of course. At least he'd found a pair of lace-less boots in the meantime.

This small satisfaction in such a dark time had been obliterated when he'd had to arrest Gwen. Sweet, kind, gentle Gwen, whom he was sure, had never had an ill thought about anyone in her entire life. He knew Gwen would never have caused the plague, but she'd had a poultice. Her father was the only to have recovered. And he had a duty to his King. His father's praise upon her arrest did nothing to ease his conscience however. Arthur knew that Gwen was also Merlin's best friend in the castle. He saw how much the dark-haired man was torn up about Gwen's arrest when he brought her in front of the Court, and it pained him to see such an expression on his manservant's face.

He obviously didn't know quite how much the handmaiden's sentence truly upset Merlin, until the fellow burst into the Royal Court and confessed.

"It was me! It was me who used magic to cure Gwen's father." He gasped, between desperate pants for air. Arthur couldn't help but stare at him as if he'd grown two new heads. Even that would've been more probable than what the idiot was trying to pass off. "Gwen's not the sorcerer. I am!"

Gaius must've been as bewildered as Arthur was, as he shot up faster than Arthur had ever seen him move.

"Merlin! Are you _mad_?!" Now that _would_ be a reasonable explanation. Especially for him.

"I cannot let her die for me!" impassioned Merlin, before turning to face the king head on. Arthur had to admit; the guy was a pretty good actor. "I place myself at your mercy." Okay, _that_ was probably a little much. Gaius turned to face Uther as well.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about-"

"I do!" Merlin cut off Gaius' attempt to defend him. That was all Uther needed.

"Then arrest him." Arthur couldn't believe it.

"Father, please! I can't allow this! This is madness! There's no way _Merlin_ is a sorcerer!" He didn't know _why_ exactly he was defending his servant; he just felt that he had to.

"Did you not hear him?" questioned his father rhetorically. Of course he heard him! That was what was so ridiculous! "He admitted it." Damn his father and his stubborn ways!

"He saved my life, remember?" He felt the need to bring that point up, _not_ because it weighed on his mind practically every day, but because it might put the idiot back into some semblance of favor with the king.

"Why should he fabricate such a story?" Uhh…

"As… Gaius…said! He's got a… _grave_… _mental_ disease." He improvised. Uther leaned forward.

"Really?" Alright, it wasn't exactly the best he'd ever thought up on his feet. Something better, something better… Ah ha!

"He's in love!" And _Arthur_ was brilliant.

"What?" Merlin stared at him incredulously.

"With Gwen." Uther looked down and Arthur knew he'd done it. Merlin's protests were doing _nothing_ to help though.

"I am n-not!"

"Yes you are."

"No way!"

"I saw you the other day with that _flower_ she'd given you."

"What?!" Merlin tried to laugh it off nervously. "I'm not in love with her!" Arthur shook his head pityingly and threw his arm around his servant's shoulders.

"It's _alright_. You can admit it." He gestured around the table and squeezed his arm tighter, trying to clue Merlin in to what he was _trying_ to do; which was save him!

"I don't even think of her like that!" the idiot protested anyways, not getting the message. Thankfully, the King didn't listen.

"Perhaps she cast a spell on you." Uther suggested. Uh oh… Arthur hadn't thought of that. But his worries were for naught as he saw his father crack a smile and laugh coldly, and he knew he'd won.

"Merlin is… a wonder. But the wonder is… that he's such an _idiot_." He continued, laying it on thicker, though really, there was no need. "There's _no way_ he's a sorcerer." He sent this last bit in Merlin's direction specifically. Didn't the idiot see that Arthur was _saving _him from a death at the chopping block? He decided he'd have to kick him if the man didn't shut up. Luckily for Merlin, he didn't have to.

"Don't waste my time again. Let him go." Commanded Uther. Arthur stepped back to his seat as well, pointedly ignoring the glare being sent his way. His work here was done.

*

The next time he saw Merlin was all thanks to Morgana. She'd come to his room after hearing about the execution date being moved and started verbally castrating all the men of Camelot except Merlin and his 'lover'-ness. Arthur snorted. He didn't see what was wrong with being a fighter. Why was she provoking him like this?

To get him to disobey the King, it turned out. He and Morgana met Merlin in the courtyard, beside the pyre that Gwen would be burned at that night if they didn't find a way to stop it. The younger man led them to where the water supply was kept, and through the winding tunnels he was sure he would be lost in without a guide. The atmosphere was thick with apprehension, and had him jumping at shadows.

Shadows that weren't just shadows after all. The Avanc was disgusting to say the least, all deformed and disproportioned and drippy. But it was quick, and its teeth and claws were razor sharp. He fended it off with his sword, between the beast's bouts of hiding in the shadows, but it wasn't any good. As the creature reared on its hind legs Merlin yelled for him to use his torch. He stabbed with it just as a huge gust of wind swept through the caves, spreading the flames to engulf the Avanc in one motion. It burned at his feet, finally dead after one last bellow of pain.

*

Arthur didn't join the others when they went to bust Gwen out of jail. He just… didn't feel like it. Morgana's words from earlier were still resounding in his mind.

"_Poor Merlin. He offered to give up his life to save Gwen's. I certainly can't imagine any man loving me so much."_

He had bit out a quick retort earlier, but now the unasked question refused to leave his head. Would anyone ever love him as much as Merlin supposedly loved Gwen? Would anyone willingly give their life for his, not because he was the future king, but because he was just himself… just Arthur? As he lay in bed later that night, he couldn't help but replay the sequence of actions from the night when Merlin might have done just that.

* * *

************

**Okay, so I _swear _I totally just wrote responses to ALL you reviews, and my computer just deleted them! So to avoid another such incident, I'm just going to respond privately to each.**

**And to Meg, who did not leave a forwarding address, thank you for your review as well. I really appreciated it. :)**


	3. Of Appreciation

**4. Appreciation**

Arthur had always prided himself on being much sneakier than anyone would suspect, and it was times like these that made his head swell even more with his own sheer brilliance. Sharing in the torture of having to listen to Bayard's _extremely_ boring speeches may have been the reason Arthur gave for Merlin being allowed to come to the feast, but the truth was, he honestly just liked having the clumsy oaf around. It was as much of a surprise to him as anyone else really, but he had to admit the brunet did have a certain charm about him. Maybe even more so with that _ridiculous_ outfit he had forced him into wearing. Arthur glanced quickly over his shoulder to take another peek at the priceless picture his manservant made in all his feather-adorned glory and smirked when he caught Merlin's eye. If only he could capture this moment forever to have something to look back on and make him laugh out loud when he was feeling down in the future. Turning back to the peace treaty signing, he saw Merlin shake his head out of the corner of his eye and knew that no matter how boring Bayard's speeches may be, it would all be worth it just to have seen Marlin looking so hilariously uncomfortable.

A few minutes later, and during one of those monotonous speeches, Arthur noticed that his manservant –who was _supposed_ to be suffering with him! - was no where in sight. He stifled his sigh of aggravation. Honestly, the entire reason he'd had Merlin dress so outlandishly was so he would have a source of amusement and distraction during this feast. And now where was he? Off with that pretty handmaiden he'd seen his manservant eyeing earlier, most likely. Arthur was so busy going over the chores he was going to punish Merlin with later that he almost missed his cue to stand for the toast. He was just about to raise the goblet to his lips for the third -and final- time when Merlin came running in.

"Stop! It's poisoned! Don't drink it!" He exclaimed and grabbed the chalice from his hand. Arthur stared at him in disbelief. Good Gods no. This could _not_ be happening.

"What?" Uther sounded just as incredulous as Arthur felt.

"Merlin, _what_ are you doing?" he demanded.

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison." Addressed Merlin to the entire room, turning away from Arthur's penetrating glare.

"This is an outrage!" shouted Bayard, and with that every sword at the table was drawn.

"Order your men to put down their swords." Uther's calm was close to breaking; Arthur could hear it in his voice. "They are outnumbered."

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!" retorted Bayard. At his statement, Arthur diverted his gaze away from his manservant in concern. Unchallenged? He couldn't mean what he thought he meant… could he?

"On what grounds do you base this accusation?" asked Uther, and Arthur knew he had to act fast.

"I'll handle this. Merlin, you _idiot_, have you been at the _sloe gin_ again?" he demanded, though he knew it wasn't true; he'd never seen Merlin drink anything but water actually in all the time he'd been his servant. But he _had_ to find a way to fix this, and if fabricating an alcohol problem was one way to do that then so be it. Not only did Camelot's peace with Mercia hang in the balance, but so did Merlin's life. He guided Merlin away from the potentially fatal swords pointed in his direction and towards the head table where Uther was leaned over and staring at the servant intensely.

"Unless you _want_ to be strung up, you'll tell me why you think it's poisoned. Now." He commanded. Merlin –idiot that he was- stared defiantly back.

"He was seen lacing it." He said. Well now they were getting somewhere.

"By whom?" Uther asked. Merlin lowered his eyes in a way Arthur had come to realize meant something he was _not_ going to be happy about was soon to take place.

"I can't say." Why? Why did Merlin _always_ have to make things harder on himself!?

"I won't listen to this anymore." Bayard was starting to sound more annoyed than offended now.

"Pass me the goblet." Instructed Uther. Arthur readily obliged. "If you're telling the truth-"

"I am." Bayard cut him off insistently. Uther continued, unrelenting.

"Then you have nothing to fear do you?" he put forward, holding the cup out to the other King. Bayard sheathed his sword without hesitation and held his hand out to take the goblet. This seemed to have caught Uther –and Arthur, who was sure Bayard would refuse- by surprise, and he held himself back. And instead offered a compromise.

"No… if this does prove to be poison, then I want the pleasure of killing you myself." He turned away and Bayard sighed, whether in relief, annoyance or amusement, Arthur couldn't tell, and held out the chalice to Merlin. "He'll drink it."

"But if it is poisoned he'll _die._" Argued Arthur, his previous respect for his father's quick thinking wearing off to be replaced with incredulity.

"Then we'll know he was telling the truth." Uther reasoned, his eyes never leaving Merlin's.

"And what if he lives?" asked Bayard.

"Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will." Arthur couldn't believe the words coming from his father's mouth. No matter what happened, Merlin was going to die. Did he not see that? Did he not care?

"Uther please, he's just a boy. He doesn't know what he's saying." Obviously Gaius shared this concern.

"Then you should have schooled him better." His father's response was cold and hard. The tone he used when sentencing sorcerers to death.

"Merlin, apologize! _This_ is a mistake. _I'll_ drink it!" he reached for the goblet, but in an uncharacteristic act of coordination, Merlin evaded his grasp.

"No no no. No. No. It's- it's alright." Assured Merlin, staring unblinkingly at Bayard. Arthur stepped back, giving Merlin the benefit of the doubt that he knew what he was doing. The servant raised the chalice in a toast to Bayard, then Uther before gulping down –rather loudly too- the entire contents of the cup. He lowered the goblet from his lips and the whole room waited in crushing silence. Nothing happened.

"It's fine." Merlin murmured, still obviously alive. Arthur wasn't sure whether to be relieved that the goblet hadn't been laced, or worried that Bayard would most likely flog –if not murder- his manservant because of it. The self-satisfied smirk the foreign king was sporting did nothing to ease his worries.

"He's all yours." Uther waved in the general direction of Merlin while taking his seat. The entire hall let out a unified sigh of released tension.

And then Merlin started choking. Well, more of a weak cough really, but by the way he was pressing his hand to his chin and clutching his throat, everyone could tell something was wrong. Arthur stared on in horror as his manservant toppled to the ground, the poisoned chalice falling from his grip in a very anti-climatic _clink _against the stone floor and rolling away. The sound spurred him into action as he lunged for the other boy.

"It's poisoned!" declared Uther unnecessarily. Arthur would have spared him an annoyed glare if he wasn't to busy checking for Merlin's pulse. It was still there. Thank the Gods.

The knights of Camelot held the Mercian party at sword-point, as the foreigners drew their own weapons in defense, but Arthur took in none of this as Gaius fell to his knees beside him.

"Merlin! Can you hear me?" demanded the physician. There was no answer. "We have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet; I need to identify the poison!" Arthur ignored the command, counting on someone else to do it, as Merlin was the only thing that mattered now. He heaved the limp body up and over his shoulder- there was no time to be gentle, and he very much doubted Merlin would appreciate being carried bridal-style like a girl if he was awake anyways. He led the way to Gaius' rooms, forcing himself to keep an even pace the old man could keep up with.

"Lay him on the bed quickly. He's struggling to breathe." Gaius instructed. Arthur flicked his eyes to him fiercely. If his carrying Merlin like that was making it harder for the manservant to breathe, shouldn't he have –just maybe- _mentioned something!_ Arthur set Merlin down while releasing a calming breath. Now was not the time to loose his head. He focused, instead, on the man lying in front of him.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"He's burning up." Gaius did not sound very pleased with this fact, and it made Arthur want to bite his fingernails off. But of course, princes can't do that.

"You can cure him, can't you Gaius?" It was the underlying question Arthur had been pondering when he'd asked his own earlier. Could Gaius help him? What if the poison was one known of only in Mercia? Arthur pushed the thought to the back of his head.

"I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet." Oh good, Gwen had gotten it then. She passed it to Gaius who examined it closely. "Ah… something's stuck on the inside."

"What is it?" asked Arthur, rising to his feet and coming round the bed to get a better look; once he was sure Gwen was by Merlin's side.

"Looks like a flower petal of some kind." Well _that_ helped a lot. Couldn't the old man work _faster_?

"His brow's on fire." Gwen spoke up, her voice heavy with worry.

"Keep him cool, it will help control his fever." Gaius barely looked away from –_still-_ examining the petal before turning to his work table and getting out an ancient looking book. Arthur fiddled with the goblet feeling completely useless.

"Ah. The petal comes from the mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same plant. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the forests of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the mortaeus tree." Gaius read aloud from the book- most likely fro Gwen's sake, he imagined, who hadn't left Merlin's side. On the page beside the drawing of the caves, another illustration caught his eye. And not for the fine artistry either.

"_That_ doesn't look particularly friendly." The unsaid question –what exactly is it anyways?- needed no words to be understood.

"Cockatrice." explained Gaius. "It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the mountains of Isgard in search of the mortaeus flower have made it back alive." Honestly, was the man _trying_ to convince Arthur not to go? Because it wasn't going to work. Arthur put on a show of pondering the situation, but he'd known exactly what he was going to do the second he heard Merlin would only be saved with that blasted flower.

"Sounds like fun." He stated, preparing to walk off and get started on his rescue mission.

"Arthur, it's too dangerous." Warned Gaius sternly.

"If I don't get the antidote then what happens to Merlin?" Arthur asked, gently but firmly. He feared he already knew the answer –no one was going to poison him with something that would just make him sick now where they?

"The mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. He may hold out for four, maybe five days but not for much longer. Eventually, he _will _die." They both glanced at the man –no more than a boy really- that lay dying on Gaius' bed. The physician's confirmation of his suspicions only reinforced his urgency to find the cure they needed to bring the bumbling idiot back to health, and he walked out without another word. All warnings, or protests –if there even were any- fell upon death ears as he strode from the room.

*

"What's the point in having people to taste for you if you're going to get yourself killed anyway?"

"I _won't_ fail, no matter what you think." His father had such little faith in him sometimes it made him want to cry. One more thing a prince shouldn't do.

"Arthur, you are my only son and heir, I can't risk losing you for the sake of some serving boy." But it wasn't just some serving boy. It was Merlin. _His_ servant –and maybe something more- Merlin.

"Why, because his life's _worthless_?" Arthur refused to believe that.

"No; because it's worth _less_ than yours." As crowned prince, it was hard for him to deny that fact, but for Merlin's sake he could at least ignore it.

"_I_ can save him. Let me take some men-" he reasoned, but Uther cut him off.

"No." He strove on anyways.

"We'll find the antidote and bring it back."

"_No_."

"Why not?!" he didn't _want_ to sound like a whining child but Uther's argument was fast becoming suitable for dealing with one.

"Because one day _I_ will be dead and Camelot will need a king. I'm not going to let you jeopardize the future of this kingdom over some _fool's_ errand."

"It's not a _fool's errand_. Gaius says that if we can get-" he was cut off once more.

"_Gaius_ said? That's exactly what makes it so." Arthur had always thought his father held the court physician in some semblance of respect, but apparently not.

"_Please_ father. He saved my life." Again. How many times more would the idiot get the chance to do so if he _did _manage to survive? "I can't stand by and watch him die."

"Then don't look." Arthur took a step back. Was this all Uther had to say? Don't _watch_ as someone you know –someone you may even possibly care about- dies, because _that_'ll make it better? "This boy won't be the last to die on your behalf. You're going to be king. It's something you'll have to get used to."

"I can't accept that." He never would.

"You're _not_ going." _Yes_ he was.

"You can't stop me."

"Dammit Arthur! That's an end to it! You're not leaving this castle tonight." Arthur watched his father walk away, the anger burning behind his gaze so hot he wouldn't have been surprised if the king's cloak caught on fire. He waited until Uther had turned a corner up ahead before marching to his own room and staring into the flames of his fireplace in thought. Who had lit it with Merlin unable to do so, he wondered, if only for a second. It was then that Morgana caught up with him, cracking some weak joke about the entertainment at Camelot's feasts. He sighed. He really should have seen her to bed. Maybe then she wouldn't feel the need to _bother_ him all the time. Somehow their conversation wound up turning to the subject of Uther and his lectures

"Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right. And damn the consequences." She stated. Arthur glanced at her over his shoulder from where he now stood by the window.

"You think I should go." He said, turning to face her fully.

"It doesn't matter what I think." Maybe. Maybe not. Arthur had had difficulty arguing against his father's logic about becoming king. How would Morgana reply to such a case?

"If I don't make it back who will be the next king of Camelot? There's more than just my life at stake." He probed. All he needed was one valid point. _One_ reason his father was wrong.

"And what kind of king would Camelot want? One that would risk his life to save that of a lowly servant? Or one who does what his father tells him to?" ….Good point.

The ride to the forests of Balor was long, and he honestly did feel sorry for having to run his knights down like he had, but there was _nothing_ that could make him turn back now. Merlin may not have meant anything to his father, but for some reason he did to Arthur, and it was about time he did something to show it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait guys. had a little deviation of interests for a while and got distracted from the fandom. To this day I will never know why. Anyways, since this episode is one of my fave's -if only for all the Merthur goodness- I've decided to divide it into two parts. The next one should be up soon. well, sooner than this one took to get up at least... I hope. I also hope you all like it! And I promised I'd answer your reviews from last chapter so... here ya go:**

**Meg:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the little author addendums (I'm using your word cuz it sounds so much better than anything I would use). I was considering putting in about how ridiculous I found the fact that the guards at the gate let a Mercia 'servant *cough*Nimueh*cough* -who should've been in the dungeons with all the other Mercians- leave Camelot, and not their _prince_ Arthur. but i figured it would be too long, especially since I barely mention Nimueh at all this chapter. Anyways, glad you're liking it so far, and hope this chapter doesn't disappoint :)

**Tripod Gal:** I'm glad you thought I caught the jist of it alright. Thanks for letting me know, cuz thats really my biggest worry about this story, so your review totally made it worth trying. :) thanks!

**Loopstagirl: **Your wow-de-wow-wowness made me laugh out loud. like literally, not lol laugh out loud... now _I'm_ going to ask you not to ask what that was. We share that trait I guess :) I'm glad my little creative liberties went on so well, and I've always loved the idea of Arthur being unable to dress himself. It just seems so... fitting i guess is the word. As is his adamancy about not being lost in his own castle. I loved writing that part. So thanks again for the review, it really made my day.

**Razer Athane:** You know, i can't help but be selfishly ecstatic when someone likes my work enough to quote it back at me. its just a HUGE compliment, and I'm SO glad I've done well enough to recieve it. And yeah, I'm keeping the title. I just can't be bothered to change it now. Thanks for supporting it all this time. btw, loved your little '8D' face. I'm definitely gonna use it myself now. Thanks for the review!

**therandomthinker:**I've always wondered why Arthur was so adamant about Merlin not being a sorcerer too. unfortunately, my imagination didn't supply me with an explanation good enough to go along with the theme of the story; everything I thought up was more appropriate for a later 'level of appreciation' for Arthur, or of him just thinking Merlin too stupid, and I couldn't put _that_ in there. So yeah, sorry bout that. Anyways, I'm glad you're getting some laughs from this fic. Humor's always been my thing and I'd hate to be butchering that. Thanks for reviewing!

**Katanagirl16: **Thanks for the review! Glad you like it so far! :)

**fuzzytomato:** Personally, _I've_ never seen a fuzzy tomato, but i think now, I'm going to be actively looking for one everywhere i go. its great to find another youtube Merlin addict out there. it really _does_ suck you in doesn't it? And thank _you_ for thanking me for writing :D It's my pleasure, really.

**CrayonsPink: **thanks for the review! hope you liked the chapter! :)

**Sati James:** Thanks! I'm glad you liked Arthur's thoughts at the end so much, i was really worried about that part, but i really liked writing it so I'm glad it was worth it :)

**Vuurvlieg: **This episode _was_ pretty spectacular wasn't it? glad you're liking the story so far and thanks for reviewing!


	4. Of Care

**4. **_**(cont'd)**_** Care **

"…knows the only place an antidote would be found is in the forests of Balor. Arthur could be walking into a trap."

Through the excruciating pain, heat and exhaustion Merlin was experiencing, those were the first words to reach him, and they made his heart clench painfully. Or… more painfully than before at least. He had just saved the Prat's life! What was he doing endangering it all over again?!

"Ar…thur." the words passing his lips came out in a desperate whisper, and if Arthur had been there Merlin was sure he'd have been mocked for it. But damn it, the man was absolutely _insufferable_! Arthur's name was the last conscious thought he had before the darkness overtook him once again.

*

The Forest of Balor was altogether… underwhelming, in Arthur's opinion. The woods just outside Camelot were more impressive really. And yet the fog that had appeared seemingly from nowhere and was currently surrounding him still made him feel… uncomfortable. Like he was being watched. He didn't like it. He continued to lead his horse down deeper into the trees when suddenly the feeling of a hundred lidless eyes staring him down suddenly vanished. His steps slowed for barely a second before he shook off the feeling and trudged on. It was then that he saw the girl.

She was hunched in on herself, seated on a log, and he could hear her crying softly from where he stopped to tie up his horse.

"Hello?" the girl didn't acknowledge him until he knelt down in front of her and she shrank back farther. "Are you alright?" the girl's eyes slid behind him and she gasped in fright at what she saw. The cockatrice. Well wasn't that just _perfect. _The brief fight with the beast was –besides his rather impressive sword toss- hardly worth remembering, so he didn't bother. Honestly, from what Gaius had said, Arthur would have expected something a _little_ more ferocious. He turned back to the girl and approached her. It was only as she stood that he noticed the large welt on her arm.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Who did that to you?" he asked, gesturing to the red marked arm.

"My master." She answered hesitantly. "I ran away from him, and I got lost…. Please don't leave me." She begged. Arthur understood how she must have been feeling; scared, alone, helpless. But his sympathy for her was nothing compared to the worry he still felt for Merlin. As a gentlemen however, he could hardly leave a damsel in distress… distressed.

"I won't. I'm not going to." He promised.

"You can take me away from here?" her words, which coming from most other maidens should have sounded hopeful, were very lacking in their sincerity. Perhaps she had lost all her hope. He could help with that.

Later.

"Not yet." He replied firmly. "There's something I have to do first." He looked past her to the cave he had almost missed in all the excitement.

"Why have you come to the caves?" the maiden asked him curiously. Arthur hesitated in providing her with his response. He just didn't… trust this girl as much as any of the other numerous damsels he'd saved in his days.

"I'm looking for something. It can only be found here."

"What is it? I know this place. I could help you." She offered kindly. Well if she knew the region… but she said before that she was lost. Then again, if it weren't for the tricks he'd been taught since childhood, Arthur figured he'd probably get lost in the woods by Camelot himself more often than not. And if she was telling the truth, perhaps she _would_ be able to help him.

"It's a type of flower that only grows inside the caves. It's very rare." Her eyes turned calculating as he approached with his now untied horse.

"The mortaeus flower? I know where they are." She smiled at him… perhaps eager to be of service to her rescuer…. But the smile did not reach her eyes. "I'll show you."

Arthur watched her walk away, not knowing what to think anymore. But his worry for Merlin won out over his apprehension of his new self-appointed guide and he followed her into the caves she had seconds ago disappeared into, leaving his horse outside. It was dark within the cavernous walls, but the girl had somehow managed to procure torches to light their way and walked steadily onwards. Arthur could do nothing but follow in her stead.

*

Merlin watched this all as if in a dream, soaring above their heads. He recognized Cara –if that _was_ her real name- immediately. Her being there could not have been coincidence. He tried to warn Arthur; shouted at him that it was a trap, but the prince couldn't hear him. No one could. He tried all the incantations he could remember from his book of magic, anything that might help him, even resorting to stringing together any words he could remember into made-up spells that had just as little effect. Nothing worked.

"Merlin," He heard the voice as if it came from the walls of the cave itself, pressing in from every angle "You must _fight it_." Strange… it sounded almost _exactly_ like Gaius. Either way, the voice was right. The evil-tainted magic within this girl was strong. It would take all his power to fight her off and protest the prince. And that was exactly what he was going to do.

*

After what felt like the hundredth corner he had to have turned, Arthur was finally met with a dead end. Well, excluding the thousand foot drop directly in front of them.

"There they are." The girl pointed to the wall across the gap. There, somehow rooted into the stone **[A/N: wait… didn't Gaius say they grew on the roots of a **_**tree**_**? Oops] **were three yellow flowers. Arthur stepped out further onto the ledge and tried to judge whether or not it would be able to hold his weight. The girl leaned forward with him when he looked down trying to measure the length of the drop. He held out his arm to stop her from going too far.

"Keep back from the edge. Don't worry; we'll be out of here soon." Her eyes held an intensity he hadn't noticed before, and the small part of his brain that used humour to deal with stress wondered whether it would be entirely inappropriate to reject the girl if she jumped him then and there. The serious part of his brain snapped at the funny part to shut up. Arthur started making his way across the pointed ledge carefully, fully aware of the layers crumbling away under his feet. It was then that he heard the maiden hissing words in a strange language he didn't recognize, but he knew exactly what it meant.

Sorcery.

"What are you doing?!" demanded Arthur. She ignored him, her foreign words growing louder until he finally felt the entire ledge start to give way beneath him. He jumped for the cave wall across from him at the last second and managed to grab on by a thin outcrop, breathing hard. So hard, in fact, that he almost missed those stinging words that reminded him so much of his father's.

"I expected so much more."

He shoved away the pain and hurled back at her. "Who are you?!" The sorceress removed the hood of her cloak with haughty purpose.

"The last face you'll ever see." Arthur grunted in rage, but his retort was cut off by an ominous hissing sound. "Seems we have a visitor." She spoke, of course of the absolutely _giant _spider crawling out of a little niche by where Arthur was hanging on for his life. Now Arthur had never been particularly fond of spiders, so seeing one approximately the size of his head was enough to get him shuffling away from the offending thing as quick as he was able. Perhaps it hadn't been the best idea to drop one hand from his grip on the ledge to pull out his sword, but the pathetic scream the spider emitted as it got sliced almost in half and fell the rest of the way to its death was more than satisfying enough to make up for the extra strain in his left shoulder.

"Very good." Drawled the sorceress, in what he couldn't help but think of as a mocking tone. "But he won't be the last." She warned as he swung his sword up onto the ledge and reattached his right hand to grip the stone.

"I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It's not your destiny to die at my hand." And she swung her cape around her as she left with a flourish.

Well what did you call _this_ then, Arthur wanted to scream, but instead settled for another "who are you?!" as he tried to maintain his grip. There was no answer but the echoes of his own pants for breath resounding off the enclosing walls.

*

When Cara had taken the torches, she left practically no light to see anything by. Merlin _had to see_ that Arthur was still alright. It was dark. Too dark. Words he hadn't read in any book came to the front of his mind and, as he muttered the incantation a bright glowing sphere of blue light appeared in front of him. He sent it up, beside Arthur and then above him.

"Come on then! What are you waiting for? Finish me off!" Arthur shouted at the globe. The words pained Merlin, even though he knew Arthur probably thought Cara had conjured the light to kill him, but he persevered; tried to show Arthur he meant no harm. That he was trying to help. With a mighty heave Arthur pulled himself up on the ledge and immediately grabbed and sheathed his sword. Merlin willed the sphere higher, urging Arthur to follow it, but the blonde's attention was drawn to the flowers above him on his other side.

"Leave them, Arthur." Merlin's pleads fell upon deaf ears as the sound of thousands of scuttling spiders started making its way up the walls. "Go, save yourself. Follow the light." He coaxed. Finally Arthur started the climb up. Agonizingly slow, Merlin's ball of light hovered never too far away. They were only part-way up the cliffs when Arthur veered off course, heading for the flowers.

Merlin hated how happy he felt that Arthur managed to pluck one of the flowers, but his unwelcome happiness was cut short by the onslaught of the spiders, who seemed to have picked up their speed, and were now climbing faster up the walls. Arthur seemed to realize this as well, once he'd pocketed the plant safely in his side pouch, and he resumed his climb upwards.

"Faster." Merlin encouraged. "Go faster! **[A/N: My god, who **_**wrote**_** this?]** Follow the light! Move! Climb!" And finally, as if drawn away on the breeze of fresh air that floated down from the opening now just above Arthur, Merlin's ball of guiding light was whisked away into the night. Arthur followed behind not a second too soon. Finally, Arthur was safe. And with his job finally finished, once again, Merlin was drawn into darkness.

*

The ride home to Camelot was a blur. But his arrival most certainly was not. Honestly? Under arrest? Was that even _legal_ for a Prince? Uther certainly thought so.

"You disobeyed me." Were the first words his father uttered when he finally deemed it time to visit his only son in the dungeons.

"Of course I did, a man's life is at stake." Argued Arthur. "Do not let Merlin die because of something I did."

"Why do you care so much? The boy's _just_ a servant."

"He _knew_ the danger he was putting himself in. He _knew_ what would happen if he drank from that goblet, but he did it anyway. He _saved my life_." And good God how many more times more would he do so if he survived? How many more times would Arthur use that exact same excuse? Calming slightly, Arthur's tactical mind started to re-function. "There's more. There was a woman at the mountain. She knew I was there for the flower. I don't think it was Bayard who tried to poison me."

"Of course it was." Uther shot back, as if it were impossible that it could be anyone else. Fine; let his father start a war despite evidence that could easily prevent it. Arthur had more important things to worry about at the moment. He plucked the mortaeus flower from his pouch and held it out to his father.

"Gaius knows what to do with it." He explained as Uther took it from him. "Put me in the stocks for a week –a _month_ even- I don't care. Just make sure it gets to him. I'm begging you." Arthur stepped back as his father watched him emotionlessly. His job here was done. Merlin would be saved.

Or so he thought.

To Arthur's horror, Uther clenched the flower Arthur had risked his life to obtain in an iron fist.

"_No!_" exclaimed the prince as he rushed back in front of the King.

"You have to learn there's a right, and a wrong, way of doing things. I'll see you're let out in a week." And with that, the man Arthur called his father walked out of the cell he was being held in before turning back once more to add "Then you can find yourself another servant." And he dropped the mutilated flower to the filthy stone floor and left.

By the time Arthur had processed what had just happened, the door to his cell was already closing. He didn't dare risk trying to force it back open. Not with his father in hearing distance. So as soon as it was closed he got down onto his stomach and stretched his arm as far as it would go through the thinly spaced bars of the door. And still the harbinger of all his and so many others' hopes remained, quite literally, just beyond his reach.

*

The next time the voices broke through his pain-filled haze, they spoke the sweetest words Merlin had heard all day. He couldn't make out all the words, but what he did get out of the muddled voices was that Arthur was back. And he was alive and well. It didn't matter if Gwen couldn't get the mortaeus flower from him. The Prince was safe. And that was all that mattered.

*

Ever since the whole debacle with the Avanc in Camelot's water supply and the unfortunate unjustified accusation of the girl, Gwen had never really registered as anything more than Morgana's maidservant to Arthur. Since the incident however, she was certainly starting to gain more leverage in his eyes. For example, at the moment he could have kissed the ground she walked on. Of course, he probably shouldn't have been surprised that the girl Merlin supposedly…um… loved, would sneak into the dungeons to get the one thing that would save the man's life. Arthur had always scoffed at the idea of Merlin and Gwen together –for some reason it just seemed to make him uncomfortable- but if she was willing to go this far for the man, perhaps he had… underestimated their relationship after all. Either way, she was there now and even though he very clearly _did_ see the contemptuous glare she shot him when he snubbed the food she'd brought, he instantly forgave her because he also saw the satisfied smile she sent him when she saw the yellow blossom between the bread chunks. She would be the one to get the mortaeus plant to Merlin, and for that he would be eternally grateful.

*

When Merlin first realized his pain had all but disappeared, it took him a moment to remember to wake up and revel in the newly-restored feeling of consciousness. When he did manage to get around to opening his eyes, he immediately wished he hadn't.

"That's disgusting." He admonished Gaius as his mentor immediately broke his embrace with Gwen. "You should be ashamed of yourself. You're old enough to be her grandfather."

It was somewhat grating that the old man showed no signs of chastisement.

"Merlin!" Gaius managed to exclaim reverently in a voice barely louder than a whisper. "You're alive!"

"No, I'm a ghost come back to haunt you." He joked, as the relieved joy in the air started to affect him as well. His laugh, however, was swallowed by a pair of lips that had suddenly descended upon his own. They were gone just as quickly as they appeared and his vision refocused on Gwen's blush-reddened face.

"Sorry! I'm sorry, I just… I thought you were dead." She rushed to explain.

"It's fine." He assured her. Hell he was alive! "It's more than fine." _Everything_ was more than fine. Even that disgusting taste he still had in the back of his throat from what had probably been the antidote that saved him…. Saved him… uh…

"Um… what happened?" he asked Gaius, shaking his head to better focus his thoughts. "The last thing I remember is… drinking the wine." Gwen and Gaius exchanged a look and got seated so as to better tell him the tale that had unfolded over the past few days.

*

"Okay. Let the bragging begin." prompted Morgana, as she, Arthur and the King watched Bayard's party leave Camelot. "How'd you manage it?"

"I'm not sure." Arthur admitted honestly. "All I do know is I had help.... Someone knew I was in trouble and… sent a light… to guide the way." Morgana looked up at him in confusion.

"Who?"

"I don't know." He replied. Perhaps too quickly. He… had his suspicions. But baseless accusations were useless, not to mention dangerous, and he was still trying to work out exactly how he felt about it. "Whoever it was… I'm only here because of them."

"I'm glad you're back." confessed Morgana after a brief silence, before she left to go… brush her hair or something. Her place was soon substituted by the King, who brought the line of conversation –limited as it was- to the woman he met in the forest that had tried to kill him.

"You must have been scared." Guessed the King.

"It had its moments." Moments that seemed to be all dedicated to fear for Merlin over himself, actually.

"Those who practice magic know only evil. They despise and seek to destroy goodness wherever they find it." stated Uther with utmost conviction. Arthur couldn't find it in himself to agree though. That light… the beautiful globe of light that had guided his way and basically saved his life… could not have been evil. Despite his initial mistrust for the thing, it had not stopped him from noticing that it seemed to exude a sense of protection and support… the feeling that he was… cared for. It was impossible for such a thing -or its creator- to be evil, of that he was sure.

After receiving rare praise from his father, Arthur was in a good enough mood to visit Merlin for the first time since he'd been released. He felt guilty fro not going earlier, but such a display would have surely gained Uther's attention in the worst way.

He paused in the doorway to Gaius' workshop as an overwhelming peace took over his body at the sight of Merlin, alive and eating. Collecting himself he made his way across the room.

"Still alive then?" he questioned sarcastically, his muscles un-tensing as Merlin spun around in his chair to face him, face no longer sallow with the sickly pallor he had last seen on him.

"Um… yeah, just about." Merlin grinned weakly and pulled the blanket around his shoulders tighter as it started to slip. Arthur was content to simply watch him, revelling in the sight of the grin he had feared he would never see again. Merlin seemed to take his silence as an expectation of gratitude. "I, uh, understand I have you to thank for that." This broke Arthur out of his gaze.

"Yeah well, it was nothing. A half-decent servant is hard to come by." He lied. Merlin breathed out a laugh anyways. "I was only dropping by to make sure you're alright. Check you'd be back to work tomorrow."

"Uh yeah, yeah, of course. Bright and early." Confirmed Merlin. Arthur grunted –in a princely way of course- to let Merlin know he'd heard, but also to cover the sigh of relief that had almost escaped upon hearing that Merlin would be there the next day. He was almost to the door when he was stopped by Merlin calling his name. "Thank you." The brunet stated simply and sincerely. The look in Merlin's eyes took him by surprise and it took him longer than it normally would have for him to reply.

"You too…. Get some rest." With that he walked out the door, leaving what just might possibly be an actual friend, behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Okay so… O my G, this chapter took me **_**forever**_**. No lie. You'd think that basically re-scripting a TV show of 45 minutes would be super easy, but it's **_**so not.**_** And even though it's really only half an episode this chapter, it's still disgustingly long. I tried to cut it down, but obviously I'm too in love with my own writing to throw any of it out. That is so pathetically narcissistic of me I want to puke. At myself…. I need professional help. Or bubble-wrap; that's always good. Hope its not too boring practically rereading an episode, I tried to make it more… well, just more. Switching between the two boys' points of view took a **_**lot**_** of patience and brain-frying, but hopefully it's worth it. Also, please excuse any mistakes, i tried my best to edit properly. Anyways, sorry for the long wait. Again. It was mostly due to me being lazy, but also because between bouts of laziness I **_**was**_** actually super busy. Went to Ireland on a rugby tour with my school team for March break. It was awesome. Dublin actually reminds me of Toronto a little. You know… besides the crazy stop-walks and cars driving on the other side of the road, and a Carroll's store on every block. Seriously loved it though. Met some cool Irish rugby players. Girls, obviously, who were very gracious winners. Hope to go back someday.**

**Anyways, answering your reviews all at once is way easier than doing it individually, so if you left one last chapter, thank you, and feel free to leave one again. :) And… here ya go:**

**CrayonsPink:** I'm so pleased with your enthusiasm for my chapters. It honestly helps me get out of bed on the weekends to write more. Thank you :)

**Razer Athane: **The entire time writing this chapter, I was trying to guess which line you'd quote. No lie. I bet it wasn't any of the ones I picked. I'm bad at guessing things like that. Thank you so much for the review, and the welcome back. I needed it.

**MakotoJinx: **yeah, the guys' relationship_ is_ slowly transgressing. Frustratingly slow whenever I'm writing it. I think I overdid it a little this chapter. Hope not. "Well written, as usual!" O my G, seriously? As usual? I'm so happy I almost want to cry. But I don't do that, so congratulations on getting me close! Thanks. :D

**Alice I: **I wish I could have stuck to one POV, but alas, this episode called for choppiness and multiple personalities. Oh, btw, just thought I'd warn you, but I'm a Merthur shipper myself. Can't help it, sorry. But for this fic at least, I think I'm going to stick with friendship. If I do feel like progressing into slash, it'll just mean two alternate endings. The first last chapter (does that make sense?) will end in the two being bff's, and the second last chapter (as in last last, not second-last… I'm not making sense; message me if u want clarification) will be filled with slashiness. But that's only if I feel like it… or my reviewers prompt me to it. Hope this doesn't put you off the story cause I'd really like to hear more feedback from you :) thanks.

**MirrorMyThoughts: **I totally loved your review, it made total sense to me and it most certainly was not pointless. But then again, I like pointless, so feel free to add some pointlessness anywhere you like. I'm so glad you think the chapters aren't just typed up episodes, I'm really worried about this chapter especially, and I love the compliments that help me relax about it! Thanks so much!

**Ona Ralgold: **Hey, "totally legit" is perfectly respectable concrit in my opinion. :) thanks for the review!

**Ruby890:** yes, he does care. Oh, I just realized that my chapter has been named after your review! Congrats _and_ thanks are in order I think :)


End file.
